Orochimaru's Dungeon Fun
by Menasay
Summary: Orochimaru has captured Sasuke, Meick and Menasay. He thinks carefreely about his consequences an decides to have some fun. Yaoi/Graphic!W00T! R&R PLEASE!


Orochimaru's Dungeon Fun

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Naruto_ or _any_ of the _characters_ from the show, but I do own _Meick_ and _Menasay_.

Sasuke was chained to the center wall, his head drooped downwards; fearing that _he_ would return. His breath was short; the room hot. Sweat dripped down from his fragile body. The door; which was about 16 ft. away; was closed, locked tight. Wincing out in pain, blood dripped down his right arm from the wound he had required earlier.

Orochimaru paced his room silently in thought. He was _oddly_, not at all clothed. Kabuto slowly raised his hand and knocked on the door very lightly, as not to upset his master. Sleekly the black haired, snake-eyed male turned and narrowed his eyes.

"Come in..."

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru..," nodded Kabuto as he opened the door slowly, entering and shutting the door behind himself.

"What is it, Kabuto?"

Meanwhile Back In The Jail Room: Chains shook wildly from the girl on the right wall. Sasuke slowly picked up his head to look at the girl curiously. Unfortunatly, it was so dark in the room that he could not see her until she opened her Byakkugan-gray eyes. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Your bleeding Uchihaboy..."

"How do _you_ know my_ last _name?!"

"Relax, Uchihaboy, you don't need anymore enemies."

"Shhh," demanded another male on the left wall, "do you want Orochimaru to come back in here!?"

"Who **are** you two?!"

"My name is Meick," sighed the male to the left, who was obviously trying to stop the conversation.

"And _I'm_-"

Just then the door was pushed opened roughly.

"Menasay!!"

"L-Lord Orochimaru-sama!"

"You foolish girl! Your indecency will be punished!"

Orochimaru angerly got them all down from their chains. He then held Menasay back to his chest, stripping her only clothing from her delicate body. She looked away embarrassedly as Sasuke and Meick kept their eyes respectfully off of her. As Oro-sama smirked, he lowered a hand down to her feminin region, his middle finger slidding inside of her slowly. Moaning out, she tried grabbing for her own mouth; but to no avail. Her wrists were already gripped by the sannin's tight grasp.

Arousedly Oro-sama pulled his finger from her before licking it off with his snake-tongue, his arm then went around her, tongue growing longer and longer as it reached downwards to the girls tight, sweet, opening. Quickly it slipped withen her and began penetrating her forcefully. Her eyes widened and she groaned out, Sasuke and Meick gulping down a bit of siliva stuck in their throats. Both of them immidiatly gripped their hardening erections as Oro-sama released the girls hands and began caressing her breasts, his own erection firmly sticking lengthly out. He gave a light chuckle before pushing Menasay-chan onto all fours, Meick quickly swallowed down his siliva once more as Menasay's sensei (Orochimaru) continued tongue screwing her before he finally pushed the head of his dick into her firm asshole, making her moan out in pain and pleasure. He laughed once more before he began to move in and out of her.

Slowly he pulled his tongue from her and kissed her with it; spoke something; then continued once more.

"Sasuke-kun, I order you to fuck her; **hard**!"

Sasu-kun nodded obediantly before he crawled over. Orochimaru suddenly pulled Menasay into a sit on his dick, still _doing_ her. She moaned out quite casually as Sasuke placed his eight-inch into her with a rushed speed.

"NGH!? Agnnn!! Ohhh!! Lord Orochimaru!! Sasuke-kun!! More!!"

Meick scooted over to the group wantingly before Oro-sama wrapped his tongue tightly around his dick, jacking him off. Awkwardly he came quickly before he frightfully pulled back to the center wall. Orochimaru groaned with pride as he came withen Menasay. Sasuke, on the other hand moaned out, getting _very _close.

"No!! Don't Sasu-kun!! P-Please," moaned out Menasay as she climaxed.

Sasuke pulled back and jacked himself off onto the floor, his semen making an odd-toned white puddle before he fell into a kneel and coughed, out of breath.

"You insolent, young fool! Come here now!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, ignoring Lord Orochimaru's wishes. Meick coughed then ran to Menasay's aide as she fainted, catching her in his arms. His eyes slowly rose to meet his sensei's crescent ones.

"Lord Orochimaru... please," unfortunatly all he could do was beg.

"NO!"

Suddenly he slammed Meick into the back wall, his tongue strangling him...

**-Two Hours Later-**

They all breathed heavily, their mouths, assholes and feminin regions filled with cum from the sannin. He chuckled before leaving, locking them up again.

** -To Be Continued- ...MAYBE!**


End file.
